Stood Up
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie gets stood up! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Stood Up

"Ma'am, would you like some wine while you wait?"

Jackie glanced up and the nice young waiter.

"No thank you, I'll wait until my husband gets here." Jackie answered with a smile.

She sat in a semi fancy restaurant waiting for Nick to get there, they hadn't been out together alone for a while with things being semi hectic since Nora's birth and so she had been looking forward to this night, almost as much as the kids were looking forward to getting to spend a couple hours with Jackie's parents.

Jackie had taken the extra time to curl her hair and put on the blue dress that Nick liked on her, she would look better in it if she had lost all of her baby weight and not just some of it but she'd have to be patient with that. She wore heeled shoes, not that the heels were very high but they were heels none the less and so far she hadn't broken her neck and she was impressed with herself because of that fact.

She glanced at her watch, Nick was fifteen minutes late.

She finally gave in and ordered a diet soda.

Fifteen more minutes passed and still Nick hadn't shown up. She was getting worried.

She dialed his cell phone, she'd talked to him earlier and they had decided to meet at the restaurant because he needed to put some more hours in at the lab because of his case.

When she dialed his number it went straight to voicemail, she started to panic.

She then dialed Sara's number, she answered on the first ring.

"Sidle." She said into the phone.

"Hi Sara, it's Jackie, do you know where Nick is? I can't reach him on his cell phone."

"He's working a high profile case out in the desert with Greg and Russell, he probably doesn't have cell service out there. I'm on a different case with Catherine tonight but the lab is swamped, I think people are getting more insane because it is getting nicer out."

"Oh ok, thanks Sara." Jackie said before ending the call, she relaxed a bit, at least he was safe.

When Nick was a full hour late, she tried his number again but again got his voicemail.

" _I've been stood up by my own husband, this is wonderful._ " Jackie mumbled to herself.

She gave Nick another half hour and when he still didn't show up she decided she'd had enough.

"Do you need change ma'am?" The waiter asked as she laid a $20 bill on the table.

"No. Have a good night." She said softly.

She figured that the big tip was warranted since she'd been there nearly two hours and hadn't ordered anything but a soda, she felt bad for the waiter, he could have served someone else that ordered a large meal instead of wasting the table space on her.

She got into her van and started it, as she put it in drive so she could go pick up the kids a tear slid down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, did you have fun?" Jackie's mom asked as she opened the door so Jackie could come in.

"Yeah." Jackie lied as she faked a smile.

"Good, the kids did too, they played with Jasper and wore the poor dog completely out."

"That's good." Jackie answered.

"Petty mama." Sloan said as he touched her dress.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jackie responded, leave it to the kids to pick up her spirits.

Sloan then put his little finger to his lips.

"Shhh, baby Noah seepin." He told her with a whisper.

"Oh ok, I'll be quiet." She told him with a smile.

Jackie's parents helped her get the kids' shoes on and then helped her load them in the car.

She then took the kids home before putting them to bed, which was easy considering her parents had already changed them into their pajamas.

Once the kids had been put to bed she angrily kicked off her shoes and took off her dress, not even bothering to hang it back up in her closet.

She then got into her ugliest and most comfortable pair of her pajamas and then went downstairs to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine and then got out the container of ice cream and a spoon, she took the entire container back upstairs with her, why put it in a bowl when she planned on eating it all? She crawled into bed, turned on the TV, and began eating the ice cream, the ice cream was good even if she did have to eat it alone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Russell how tall would you say our suspect is?" Nick asked, he was so tired of working he was about ready to drop.

"Not very, maybe about Jackie's height, a little taller maybe." Russell answered.

"Jackie, oh shit." Nick responded as he took off for his truck.

"Where are you going?" Russell called after him.

"I'll be back later." He answered, not bothering to answer his question.

He grabbed his cell phone but it wouldn't even turn on, chances are searching for a signal out in the desert so long killed his battery.

He totally blew it and he knew it, he felt awful. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet her, he had gotten so wrapped up with the damn case he just spaced it.

When he got home all the lights were off in the house except for a light in the bedroom, the TV he guessed.

When he walked into the room her eyes narrowed at him.

"Honey I'm sorry, I screwed up, big time, I'm so sorry."

"I waited for you for nearly two hours, it was humiliating and do you know what I had for dinner?" She asked.

"What?"

"This." She responded as she held up the now empty carton of ice cream.

"Jacks, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Just forget it Nick."

"I'm not just going to forget it, I'll make this right, I swear."

"You can start by sleeping on the couch tonight." She said as she got up and handed him a blanket and a pillow.

"Actually I have to go back to work but I will find some way to make this up to you." He told her as he leaned in for a kiss, she turned away so he actually kissed her cheek instead.

She was angry and she had every right to be.

"I'm sorry, I love you." He told her.

"Be safe, I love you too." She told him.

She was angry as hell at him but she would still never let him go to work without saying those words, just in case, god forbid the worst happened.

Not long after Nick left she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When she got up the next morning Nick was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Good morning." He told her with a smile.

"Morning." She told him without returning his smile.

He got up and went over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Here, I stopped at the coffee shop and bought you a mocha frap, and then I stopped at Bailey's (a popular breakfast spot) and got you your favorite, cinnamon roll pancakes." He walked the frap over to her and then went and got a plate so he could warm the pancakes.

"Thank you, Nicky." She told him and this time she actually smiled at him.

He was trying, she knew it, and she appreciated it.

After taking the pancakes to the table he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I really am sorry Jacks, I get too wrapped up in my job a lot and I need to quit doing that, you and the kids are the most important thing to me, not work, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know." She told him sincerely.

"Good, and just so you don't make any plans I told Russell that I am taking next Saturday off and you and I are going up to the Blue Diamond resort for the night, I already made the reservations."

"You've been busy this morning." She told him with a grin.

"Yeah, who knew someone could get so much accomplished by 7:30 AM." He agreed.

She laughed.

"These are delicious, thanks for doing this." She told him after taking a bite of her pancakes.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them." She smiled and then took a drink of her coffee.

"And I'm looking forward to going up to Blue Diamond next weekend." She said.

"Yeah me too. Since you aren't pregnant we can have a glass of wine while we watch the sunset up on the ridge."

"That sounds great." She replied.

"Yeah it does." He said.

He then grabbed her hand.

"Are we good, you and I?"

"Yes, we're good." She assured him.

"Good." He answered with a huge smile and a sigh of relief.

"Want a bite?" She asked.

He opened his mouth.

She gave him a bite.

"Yum, those are good." He told her.

She shook her head in agreement.

She enjoyed the rest of her breakfast.

She was extremely glad that things were back on track between her and Nick!

The End!


End file.
